


Dreams do come true

by 6Destiels_Assbutt6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Destiels_Assbutt6/pseuds/6Destiels_Assbutt6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't love you" Lisa admits. I step back as if the words were a physical hit. My mouth is dry, but I manage to speak. “I-I understand." I lie. I open her front door and step out of her house. I walk down the sidewalk, and all my feelings begin to bundle up. As if I’m going to explode with feels. I cross the street and a tear slips down my cheek. How could she do that to me? I loved her with everything I had. Then she tells me none of it was real? I get to a cross walk and press the cross button. Every couple of seconds in a robotic voice it tells me to “Wait" The voice finally tells me to cross and I oblige, half way through crossing I see a pair of headlights heading towards me, then I hear a screech. Then Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  I open my eyes, and my whole body hurts, more than it hurt when I crashed into a car on my bike, more than It hurt when I got into my first fight with someone older than me, more than it hurt when I ran into a tree on a rope swing. I try lifting my head up but neck hurts far too much to even move. “What’s going on?” I question into an empty room, with beeping noises. I use my arms to lift myself up and my vision un- blurs. I Notice I’m in a Hospital room and I’m hooked up to all kinds of tubes and monitors.  I begin to pull the tubes out of my skin and rub the holes so they don’t hurt as bad, I look around for my jeans and shirt so I don’t have to wear a gown. There is no sight of them, but what I do see is my dad, outside. It’s like he sees me out of the corner of his eye, because he comes running in and hugging me as if I was minutes away from death. I stand there with my arms at my side, when he lets go of me, and the waterworks begin. “ Son, I’ve missed you.” He tells me in between sobs. He finally stops and wipes his eyes, and forces a smile.

 “What’s going on?” I repeat, this time to him. He takes a deep breath then, looks at me and opens his mouth to say something and then doesn’t. I roll my eyes and look at him, and when I almost repeat myself, but drop down to the ground and close my eyes, having flashes of images.  

_   “ I Don’t love you..” She spits staring into my eyes. SCREEEECCCHHH. The sound of an ambulance echoing in the distance as my vision begins to blur. The last words I hear “ Get him in, get him in, Sir can you hear me? Open your eyes sir.” Then Black.  _

 I open my eyes, still crouched on the ground as nurses rush in and my dad stands in the background.. “I’m Alright.” I squeak out as the nurses seem to poke and prod me.  They stop and I stand up, with the help of some nurses. I was in a car crash, or at least the car crashed into me. I hear screaming down the hallway and recognize the voice. Sam. I shove past the people in my way and run down to greet my little brother, now a sophomore since I started college. I run into a big bear hug and don’t let go. His head up to my shoulders, seeming as if he’s gotten taller from the last time i've seen him. “ Hey Sammy.”  I whisper and pull him out of the hug and take a look at him. The hoodie i gave him a few weeks ago is much dirtier than i thought it’d be. “ Dude, i gave you that like two weeks ago, how in the heck  is it that dirty?” I laugh, but his smile fades, and he looks down. “ Dean..” He sighs and my dad walks up. “ Sam, let me.” I turn around and look at all of them like they're crazy. I laugh and look around. “ Guys-” and doctor cuts me off. “ You were in coma Dean, For a year.” He blankly states. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. 

I feel dizzy. Coma? A year? My scholarship, my future career, my classes. Oh my god. I stumble backward and grab a hold of the counter behind me. I hear my name repeated a couple times but i don’t listen. a year of my life has been striped away from me.. just like that. I missed my 19th birthday. I missed sam’s 15th birthday. Does this mean he’s a junior? My breath quickens and i look around the hospital. People rush around me, but i mutter a few “ I’m Okay” ‘s and get back up on my feet. What will happen now?   

 


	2. Chapter 2

 I had to stay at the hospital last night so the doctors could make sure everything was A- Okay. My dad told me that the college is going to let me restart my scholarship, a nurse walks in with some clothes, and my phone. I take my clothes, acting as if I don't care about my phone as much as I do. The nurse walks out, I throw my clothes on the bed and start my phone up, and while I wait for it to start I struggle to put my shirt on. Doctor Martin told me that it's going to be hard to use my body, because I haven't used it for a while. As soon as the phone turns on to my lock screen my phone buzzes repeatedly, over, and over again. I assume that I have over 100 text messages. But all I can think about, is how to get my jeans on. I'm sitting on my hospital bed, Pantsless as a nurse walks in. She looks at me sympathetically, and walks over. 

  She helps me pull my jeans on, and I feel useless, not being able to put my own friggin' pants on. My dad opens the door and he has a wheelchair, I look at him "You're not serious." I Huff. He looks at me as I grab my phone and stand up. "I can stand I don't need that stupid thing." I point out, he glares at me, and I blow air past my lips and plop down in the chair. We wheel past the doctors as they smile and wave. As soon as we get to the doors I jump out of the wheelchair and look around. "Where's Baby?" I question. My dad cracks a smile as I hear the roar of an engine in the parking lot, recognizing the sound I speed walk to the parking lot. I see her, my baby. My, 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam is in the driver's seat, and looks at me and smiles brightly. "Dean, you can't drive it." My dad says from behind me.

   "What? Why?" I retort turning around, my hands in the air. He folds his arms and I put my arms down not wanting to upset him. "Doctors orders, you can't drive, today." He emphasizes the word today. I put, and then sit in the front seat, as Sam gets in the back. We drive out of the hospital as I check my phone, multiple messages from my friends, some calls from Charlie, half of the text messages are from her. I look out the window and see the features of a small forest. The trees; Many without leaves, and small little puddles of melted snow everywhere along the road we drive. I text Charlie, and wait for her to reply.

Me: **Hey, just got out.**

I simply text her and instantly my phone starts vibrating off the charts. I can only read some of the messages.

Char- Char: **OH MY GOD DEAN- O IV'E MISSED YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU COME OVER TO MY HOUSE OR I COME OVER TO YOURS, WHICHEVER WAY I'M GOING TO SEE YOU!**

_..._

    The journey home was long, I figure out that I was in intensive care, in a different city. When we get home I am the first to get out of the car and run into the house, I'm not fond of Sam's dogs, but I really missed him. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and I run into and screech, "BONEESSS!!!" I hear his barking and he runs in and tackles me onto the ground, licking me all over my face.

    He barks as if he can speak the human language, I would imagine he wouldn't shut up. Just like Sam couldn't about the past year. I had learned that he had made a best friend, Gabriel. I pat bones side and stand up. I walk to my bedroom and open the door and step in.

    It's dusty, but the same way I had left it. I call Charlie and wait for her to pick up. "Hey." I say into the receiver. I hear her squeal and pull the phone away from my ear. I hear a sorry, and I get teary eyed from hearing her voice. "God, it's been forever." She says calmly into the phone.

   "What do you mean?" I ask looking into the mirror seeing how my features have changed, my hair just a little bit darker than I remember it, a stubble, telling me I need to shave.

    "It's been forever since I heard your voice." My best friend whispers into the phone. I stop in my tracks and hear the pain in her voice. "It's ok Charlie, Hurry up and get your but over here so I can beat you at Mario Kart." I try to cheer her up. We continue to talk for a little while, I hear the doorbell and tell her a quick " Bye".  I walk to the living room and open the door, and before I know what is going on, im getting a huge hug, getting knocked backward. 

   I look down and see the familiar Red hair, that I Have grown to know and love.  I hear her mumble into my shirt " You smell like an old lady." I chuckle and continue to hug her back but I hear her sniffle, I pull her out to take a look at her. To notice she's crying. I wipe the tears away from her face, as she smiles and takes a breath. " Welcome back Dean." 

  Yeah, _Fantastic._


	3. Chapter 3

I win the race for the first time all night. “WHOOO! Take that!” I raise my fist up in the air and laugh into the room. Charlie relaxes her shoulders and leans up against the front of my bed. “I let you win, Winchester.” She admits. I look at her and shrug.

  “I still won.” I boast and look at the watch on my wrist, noticing its 10:00 at night, and sigh. She looks at the clock on my nightstand and joins my sigh. “Looks like I gotta leave.” She shrugs her shoulders and gets up. I walk her to the door, as she leans up and hugs me, and leaves.

                                                            _….. The next day…._

Sunshine shines into my room and I awake with a groan. I stand up, leaving my shirt off and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see a box of Chinese food. I grab it and smell it, it doesn’t smell that bad, and I grab the fork and stick some of the rice into my mouth, and immediately let it all fall out of my mouth. “Definitely bad.” I mutter and throw it in the trash. I chew up the rice I had left in my mouth, and swallow it. I see a crate sitting in the middle of the living room. I walk over to it bending down to inspect it, I poke it with my index finger and stand back up not wanting to mess something up. I walk outside to go grab the mail, as does other people including our neighbor, Mrs. Mosley. I wave to her, but she starts to walk over to me.

 “Great.” I mumble under my breath. Mrs. Mosley thinks she’s a psychic, but honestly she’s just a lunatic. She gets over to me and slaps me on the back of the head. “Don’t you dare call me a lunatic boy!” She sasses. I widen my eyes, she laughs.  “Hi Mrs. Mosley!” I perk up, not letting her think I actually thought that. She smiles and I grab the mail and I smile, not trying to make it awkward since she isn’t saying anything. “Where’s your father?” She questions. I shrug my shoulders.

 _The bar, probably._  My conscious mocks.

 I Cringe slightly and stick my hand in my pocket, she nods her head and I turn on my heel about to walk away when she calls back to me. “Watch out for your brother, Dean.” I nod my head slowly and walk back to the house. I walk inside and plop down on the couch, today I’m supposed to get all of my stuff from the garage and move in to the dorm room. I hear Sam come barring out of his room, he holds his phone in his hand and when it pings he becomes exuberant.  His fingers move rapidly fast and then he waits. “Who ya’ talkin’ to Sammy?” I ask getting up slowly.

 “A friend” He simply answers. I walk to him and lunge at the phone, and succeeding in grabbing it.

He tackles me onto the couch reaching for it.

   I roll off the couch phone still in my hand, I take on glance at the phone and see the name Jess.  “Who’s Jess?!” I mock laughing as he jumps at me, and I move out of the way fast enough to where he misses. I move around the crate and read one of the messages, out loud in a high pitched voice.  “Oh Jess, I really like you!” I laugh, and he lunges at me but trips over the crate and with a crash lands on the ground. “ Dean!” He whines and my dad comes out and looks at us. I roll my eyes and look at dad, who nods towards Sam. .  I groan loudly and toss the phone at Sam who catches it swiftly and stands up. “ Dad, what’s in the crate?” Sam nosily asks.

   Dad claps his hands and forces a smile. “ Dean, go open the trunk to the car, were gonna start putting your crap in there, and outta’ here. “ He changes the subject.

 

… After we load everything up, we head to the college, Dad said that they already found a roommate for me, and the dorm room is close to some of my classes. The ride there is deafening. Once we reach the Parking lot for the college, i get out first and open the trunk. Dad Drives up, and sam gets out of the impala, I look up at the dorms above my head. “ Hey dad?” I question as I grab a duffel bag, and another one. He grunts in response as he grabs My flat screen out of his truck. “ Which floor is it?” I ask as I hand sam One of the Duffel bags i was carrying. “ The third.” He simply answers. I sigh a sigh of relief. There at least has to be 8 floors and I do not want to be On the top flour. Though the hike up the three flights of stairs, was uncomfortable. When we get to the floor, we notice there is an elevator and dad curses under his breath. “ C’mon boys, were looking for room number 337B.” He informs us, Sam goes on about how it's gonna be on the left side because, It’s odd numbers. I hear Sam call out that he found it. I take the key out of my pocket and put it in the keyhole but the door creaks open. I see a Guy, about my age with jet black hair, Sticking up in all places, and blue tips at the front. He’s wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and no shirt, His skin is covered by tattoos. The most interesting is the pair of wings on his back, They seem to be closed, but the detail is amazing.

    I look around the room, and on one side is covered in Posters of bands, I've never even heard of. “ Uh- Hello?” I manage to speak up and he turns around. He smiles and bites his lip. “ You're my new roommate?” I nod, my mouth dry. Dad pats my back and i can hear the Smirk in his voice. “Well Dean, Have Fun.” I turn around as Dad sets the tv on the ground and sam leans the duffel bag up against the door. “ See ya, Sammy.” I tell him and he hugs me and Pulls out and begins to walk away. I close the door, and see the one dresser that has nothing on it, and the other one, next to it, which is covered in cups and other things, I asume the one with nothing on it is mine.I empty my duffel bag onto the bed, and Start to refold my clothes. The boy walks over at looks at me. “ So, What's your name freckles?” I continue to fold my clothes. “ Dean.” I simply reply. I hear him make an “ ahhh” Noise, and turn around to see him holding his hand out.

   “ I’m Castiel.”


	4. Chapter 4

All Castiel did was annoy me, while I was trying to put some of my stuff off. He begins to make noises with his mouth and I clench my jaw. I turn around and glare at him, I’m fed up with all of his crap. At least now he’s wearing a shirt, kind of. Its cut off all the way down the sides and It reads “ Destiny” With some guy and a gun in his hand. “ Can you shut up?” I snap and Lower my eyes. He stares at me as if I screamed at him, and walks closer. “ What did you just say?” His voice low and gravely. I don’t let my guard down and continue to Eye him. “You Heard Me. I am trying to do something and all you are doing is annoying me, and I would appreciate if you could shut your mouth.” I spit, my voice cracking a little bit. His eyes lighten up, and he smirks. “Sure Thing freckles.” I look at him. “Dean.” I correct and he ignores it.

….

Someone knocks on the door, and I assume its Charlie because I told her to come hang out. I get up from the couch that Castiel already had here. “I got it.” He informs me, though I still walk over to the door. Charlie stands there and looks at Castiel. “He’s your roommate?” She questions, and I nod.  She shakes her head, and shoves past Castiel pulling me into the bathroom and shutting the door. “Do you know who that is?” She looks up at me, and I shrug my shoulders. “I know his name.” I state. Her Jaw drops, and I giggle, and close it. “What’s so bad about Cas?” I ask quietly. She quirks an eyebrow. “Cas? Oh my god. Dean, he is about the biggest jerk at this college.” A knock at the bathroom door sounds, and a muffled voice is heard. “If you two are making out, then do it somewhere else.” I hear the annoyance in his voice. I open the door quickly and hearing a thud hit the ground, I look around the door and see Castiel on the ground. I immediately rush to the ground and panic. “Oh my god, oh my god are you okay?” The last time I knocked someone out was on a field trip, and I was on the green charter bus. I had dropped my suitcase on their head.

 I hear him groan and hold his head in his hands. “Dang, freckles. Hitting on me know are we?” He chuckles deeply, and a wave of relief washes over me. “Thank god, I thought he knocked you out!” Charlie Exclaims and I look up at her in confusion. “Yeah, because I knock people out. ” I chuckle  and looking back down at Castiel and see him smirk. I stand up and hold my hand out for Castiel to grab. His grip is stronger than I thought, so it’s a little harder to help him up, but I do it anyway, and once I lift him up, he’s at most 10 inches away from my face. I feel his breath hit my face, and butterflies from in my stomach.  His eyes, are a Dark blue that seems to be the color of the Pacific Ocean. Bluer than the sky, but lighter than the very shirt I’m wearing. My breath hitches and I stare at him.  Charlie seems to disappear and so does everything round us. He smirks, which brings me out of my thoughts and let go of his hand and step back. “What was that?” Charlie Whispers In my ear, and I shake my Head as he smirks again.

_ What is up with him smirking?  _

I purse my lips, hoping to find out in the time I stay here. Charlie Swings back and forth on her heels, causing me to get more and more nervous by the second, considering the silence is deafening. I bite my bottom lip and avert my eyes away from Cas. “ So, I have to go, Becky is ‘posed to be at the Apartment in an hour and I gotta get dinner. So bye Dean!” She hugs me and walks out the door shutting it slowly. 


	5. Chapter 5

All Castiel did was annoy me, while I was trying to put some of my stuff off. He begins to make noises with his mouth and I clench my jaw. I turn around and glare at him, I'm fed up with all of his crap. At least now he's wearing a shirt, kind of. Its cut off all the way down the sides and It reads " Destiny" With some and a gun in his hand. " Can you shut up?" I snap and Lower my eyes. He stares at me as if I screamed at him, and walks closer. " What did you just say?" His voice low and gravely. I don't let my guard down and continue to him. "You Heard Me. I am trying to do something and all you are doing is annoying me, and I would appreciate if you could shut your mouth." I spit, my voice cracking a little bit. His eyes lighten up, and he smirks. "Sure Thing freckles." I look at him. "Dean." I correct and he ignores it.

....

 Someone knocks on the door, and I assume its Charlie because I told her to come hang out. I get up from the couch that Castiel already had here. "I got it." He informs me, though I still walk over to the door. Charlie stands there and looks at Castiel. "He's your roommate?" She questions, and I nod. She shakes her head, and shoves past Castiel pulling me into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Do you know who that is?" She looks up at me, and I shrug my shoulders. "I know his name." I state. Her Jaw , and I giggle, and close it. "What's so bad about Cas?" I ask quietly. She quirks an eyebrow. "Cas? Oh my god. Dean, he is about the biggest jerk at this ." A knock at the bathroom door sounds, and a muffled voice is heard. "If you two are making out, then do it somewhere else." I hear the annoyance in his voice. I open the door quickly and hearing a thud hit the ground, I look around the door and see Castiel on the ground. I immediately rush to the ground and panic. "Oh my god, oh my god are you okay?" The last time I knocked someone out was on a field trip, and I was on the green . I had dropped my suitcase on their head.

 I hear him groan and hold his head in his hands. "Dang, freckles. Hitting on me know are we?" He chuckles deeply, and a wave of relief washes over me. "Thank god, I thought he knocked you out!" Charlie Exclaims and I look up at her in confusion. "Yeah, because I knock people out. " I chuckle and looking back down at Castiel and see him smirk. I stand up and hold my hand out for Castiel to grab. His grip is stronger than I thought, so it's a little harder to help him up, but I do it anyway, and once I lift him up, he's at most 10 inches away from my face. I feel his breath hit my face, and butterflies form in my stomach. His eyes, are a Dark blue that seems to be the color of the Pacific Ocean. Bluer than the sky, but lighter than the very shirt I'm wearing. My breath hitches and I stare at him. Charlie seems to disappear and so does everything round us. He smirks, which brings me out of my thoughts and let go of his hand and step back. "What was that?" Charlie Whispers In my ear, and I shake my Head as he smirks again.

_What is up with him smirking?_

I purse my lips, hoping to find out in the time I stay here. Charlie Swings back and forth on her heels, causing me to get more and more nervous by the second, considering the silence is deafening. I bite my bottom lip and avert my eyes away from Cas. " So, I have to go, Becky is 'posed to be at the Apartment in an hour and I gotta get dinner. So bye Dean!" She me and walks out the door shutting it slowly. I stand there, looking at the door, and Bite down on my bottom lip. Great, now I'm stuck with Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

I look at at Cas and he looks at me. I cross my arms what in the hell am I supposed to do? Maybe he can be sweet. We can probably become friends. " So-" he cuts me off.

" I don't like your shirt." He says rudely. I raise an eyebrow, why is he insulting me, I didn't do anything to him. " Uhm noted. Thanks. " I say turning around to fold my clothes. _" It'd look better on the floor."_ I turn around quickly, my cheeks heating up.

" Wha- What'd you say?" I stutter, embarrassed. He chuckles and Looks at me, with an eyebrow raised. " I said, You should throw it away."

_Oh._

I nod my head unable to speak, I don't want him to say that to me, it's not like I'm into guys. I lay onto my bed, laying my arms behind my head. I close my eyes slowly and hear a big **THUD!** I turn around quickly, and look at Cas, at least 4 Huge textbooks lie on the ground, I raise an eyebrow. Is he serious? He's acting like a four year old, cause i don't want to interact with him, I pull my phone out, put in my head phones. I pull my Metallica complication and play the song, So what. I nod my head to the music, and get up. I look to the door as Cas waves to me saying something, and I don't listen. When he leaves I dance around to the music.

I throw my hands up in the air, jumping around bouncing my head. I sing long to the music. " Who Cares? You you you! " I sing along to the song, jumping around. I jump up in the air, and when my feet land, I trip on one of my boxes, landing straight on my face. " Ow! Shit- Son of a Bitch!" I yelp out, and take a deep breath getting up. I see a Thing under Cas's bed, and think to myself.

_Should I look at it?_

_No you nosy fuck._

I grab it and its a small chest. No key required, I chuckle and open it up. A Ring about the size of half my palm sits there. Also some Handcuffs. I frown, and see a small little bottle, and turn it around. _Lubricant._ It reads, and I drop it immediately.

" Oh my god. This is his _sex_ box." I whisper. I chuck the Lube back in the small chest. I slide it under the bed quickly. At that moment, he walks in and looks at me. I look at him my eyes wide, and get up.

" What were you doing on the floor?" He curiously asks. I Look at him, and tell him that I fell, or lie? He'd probably laugh at me if i told him I fell. " I- I... I dropped something. " I lie, I mentally smack myself for lying. He pushes his lips down, nodding his head in approval. I sigh in relief, and put my headphones back in. Enter Sandman starts up. I nod my head slowly, and decide I need to take a shower. I get up grabbing some clothes, and walking out the door. I head down to the hall to the shower and then remember that I need a towel, I jog down the hall and open the door, and see Cas's naked body and Freeze in the door. He widens his eyes, covering himself up. " What the hell! Get the fuck out!" He screams and I shut the door real quick. I stand there at the door,and can't help but smile.

_He was so flustered._

_Big Bad Cas was blushing._

He was blushing and he struggled to cover himself up. I Chuckle slightly, and he comes out of the door completely Clothed. He looks at me, his face still red. " Uh- Hey. " He says, Looking down. I bite my lip trying not to smile. " All I needed was a towel...." I say my voice soft. I hang my head low, as he opens the door and hands me a towel. I smile, mentally thanking him. He nods his head in a "Your welcome. " I walk back down the hallway, quiet. I look around and remember not everyone likes to take showers only at 1:00 In the day. My classes start tomorrow, I it got one day to situate everything.

  Which I'm okay with. I walk into the bathroom, and instantly remember that they are Co Ed bathrooms. I sigh mentally, and Pull my clothes off stepping into this shower. I turn the knob and the shower starts pouring water out.  
I wash my hair and my body, walking out and drying myself with my towel. I pull on my shirt, and some guy with a scruff walks in. He looks at me and I instantly remember I forgot to put my Boxers on first. I grab the towel quickly, as he looks down at my Junk and chuckles.

"Don't worry man. Your about the average size. " He has a very thick southerner accent, and I think for a moment. He's talking about my _dick._ I cover myself quickly, and bite my lip. I see him start to undress and I look away and Pull my Boxers on, and decide to just leave. I don't want to see his privates. Walking down the hallway in my boxers and a shirt isn't really uncomfortable. I've done it before, in High school. Charlie had convinced me to, it was for a prank. So when I open the door, and see Cas sitting there I just ignore him. You can tell he's still embarrassed, but his eyes linger on me as I pass by him to my dresser. I pull on some shorts, and look at him. "So are you hungry? " I ask, shaking my hair. He looks at me and bites hit lip.

" Yeah just a bit, do you wanna get some food?" I nod my head grabbing my wallet. I still have about 200 dollars left from when I got hit by that car. " Yeah I can order some pizza, what kind do you like?" I ask and grab my phone to order some.  
" Pepperoni. " he answers and I nod my head. I love pepperoni which is good, that way I don't have to order to pizzas.  
...

A knock at the door sounds and I get up, as Cas lays on his bed asleep. It's only been 45 minutes. But I assume he has classes tomorrow. I open the door pulling out my wallet, and hand the money to the pizza man. " Thanks man. " I say, nodding my head and closing the door. I set the pizza on the small coffee table. I go over to Cas and shake him softly. " Cas? " I shake him more until he wakes up. "Kelly Clarkson! Uh- Yeah? " He asks, rubbing his hand across his face.

I look at him and chuckle. " The pizza is here. "


End file.
